


Sweet Life

by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Flufftober 2020, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene, Pre-Het
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess
Summary: Pré-Het ou Amizade - Missing Scene - Sobre o que acontece quando Frenchie decide ajudar Kimiko na cozinha.
Relationships: The Female | Kimiko Miyashiro/The Frenchman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sweet Life

Kimiko não se zanga quando ele toma a bacia de suas mãos para ensiná-la a mexer da forma correta. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, aquela casa teria ficado de cabeça pra baixo naquele exato momento, mas Frenchie não era qualquer pessoa. Ele sorriu tanto com a boca quanto com os olhos quando tomou a bacia das mãos dela, como ele sempre o fazia só pelo simples fato de estar perto dela.

Kimiko apenas o escuta e o encara em suas falhas tentativas de fazê-la se comunicar. Ela deixa que ele faça a mistura por ela, e ele deixa que ela a experimente antes que ele leve ao forno. Ambos sujam a cara um do outro com aquela mesma mistura. Os rapazes não sabem se devem separar os dois ou apenas observá-los enquanto o sorriso de Frenchie crescia mais e mais causando com que a cara feia de Kimiko desaparecesse aos poucos.

Eles comem juntos sentados lado a lado assistindo TV, e mesmo com tudo que estava acontecendo, Frenchie e Kimiko sentem que está tudo bem, que eles estão bem, que enquanto tiverem um ao outro não precisam de mais nada. Até serem tirados daquele momento de harmonia pelas ridículas e segundo Frenchie, hilárias, reclamações de Leitinho sobre toda a sujeira que a dupla fez na cozinha.


End file.
